1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to network communications, and more particularly to a network device and connection detection method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A network device that communicates with other network devices via the point to point protocol (PPP) frequently detects connections using link control protocol (LCP) echo requests and LCP echo replies. In detail, a network device that communicates with a partner network device via PPP, periodically sends LCP echo requests to the partner network device. The partner device returns one LCP echo reply corresponding to each of the LCP echo requests to the network device and the LCP echo reply is lost if the network device has not received it. The network device determines that the PPP is disconnected if lost LCP echo events exceed a predetermined number.
However, the LCP echo requests and the LCP echo replies may be lost due to instability of the network communication. Therefore, the network device may wrongly determine that PPP has been disconnected, which results in unnecessary disruption of the PPP connection.